


Game

by heartheOcean



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: George doesn't like loosing, Grinding, Light Smut, M/M, drunk boys, jj likes to play games, very very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheOcean/pseuds/heartheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a game. He hated loosing, it wasn’t an option. “Don’t be a chicken” “can’t you handle it?” “Ha you little pussy.” The kind of words taunted him in life, played in a loop in his head till he could stand it no more. “You’re on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> a one word prompt, the word was game and i wrote this in one go so yeah, enjoy. read on tumblr [here](http://jjdoesntgetit.tumblr.com/post/43565414155/game)

It’s 2am. The pub is still open and that’s probably because the landlord is too drunk to care any more He’s currently lying on the bar affectionately cradling a pineapple to his chest. It looked kind of painful to be honest but no one was going to stop him as he had spent most of that night rambling on about God knows what and picking a fight with anyone who tried to stop him. They’d left him alone quietly when they realised he wasn’t planning on closing up any time soon and the price of the booze was getting considerably cheaper by the hour and who was going to turn down cheap alcohol in a warm pub in the early hours of the morning? Not These boys, George, Josh, Jaymi and JJ were quite enjoying themselves actually. Well maybe a little too much, their intoxication levels had well surpassed a casual lads night at the local pub and had quickly risen to something that was verging on college house party ‘I-don’t-remember-how that-tractor-got-in-our-neighbours-pool-officer-I-swear.’ But what do you expect when the drinks are practically free right? It was almost empty, only a few groups of drunks had stayed including the four boys.

George was by far the worst of the four, he’d always been a bit of a lightweight and with the resting the boys throwing back shot like they were water he carelessly joined in even going as far as making sure he drunk more than he rest, if they had four shots he had five, they downed two beers he’d down three ignoring their calls for him to slow down. He was trying to prove that he was as good as them; he was the newest in their little group and also the youngest so he felt like he had something to prove. He didn’t but he felt like he did.

They’d given up trying to stop him from drinking; in fact it was Josh who picked up on George’s little competitive behaviour and decided to have a little fun. By now it was purely the alcohol talking, there wasn’t a single sense of reason left in these boys brains and it had be replaced with pure gratification seeking Id driven by streams of tequila and Guinness. He piped up with a rather loud voice, well at least too loud when the guys he was talking to right next to him.  
“Let’s play a game.” He slurred the sentence and but smiled triumphantly like he’d sad the single greatest words in history.  
“What kind of game?” Questioned Jaymi who, don’t get me wrong he was as drunk as suburban house wife by afternoon, but defiantly wasn’t bad as his friends here who probably at this point could barely remember each other’s names. “We’ll my good friend jay… Jam…. Jaymi,” case in point "since the scene is apprrroiaote (appropriate) why not a drinking game,” he flung his arm around Jaymi’s shoulders while he tripped over all his words but smiling like he didn’t notice (which he really didn’t). George looked up and a big grin appeared on his face “drink games? In…count me, I’m in, up for drinks…more” he wasn’t making any coherent sense but that wasn’t going to stop him. He stood up abruptly; too abrupt in fact and when he focused again he was looking up at JJ who had just recieved a lap full of George. “Woah mate sl… Slow down we got alllllll night” his words were extended and his expression was relaxed as he held George tight in his hands before lifting him up and placing him back in his seat. Josh had already staggered to the bar and was helping himself to as many bottles of beer he could manage before returning back to their table in the corner.

The rules were simple. “I’ll spin this empty bottle and err… Whoever it lands on has to drink… A lotttt.”

“Josh I don’t think that’s a drinking game.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

“I made it up.” 

“No Josh it’s just spin the the bottle but with drinking.”

“Soo?!” Jaymi shut up then deciding that this was useless, he sat back in his chair mumbling something about how they’re going to be fucked in the morning.  
“Alright,” Josh raised his voice unnecessarily “I be the spinnerer.” he had suddenly reverted back to being a toddler which made him giggle. He spun the bottle. JJ. “Drink up mate,” Josh called, JJ picked up his bottle and took a swig and they all cheered (well Josh did and that was good enough for him.) he spun it again. George. Josh’s lone cheer went up again as George took a swig of his drink, a noticeable larger swig than JJ who defiantly notice and cocked his eyebrow slightly but didn’t say anything. They continued the game like this for a while. They drunk till there bottles were empty, they drunk till the walls were blurry, the drunk till they hit the floor.

Josh and Jaymi were gone. Jaymi slumped over the bottle filled table and Josh on a pile on the floor. Somehow JJ and George had migrated the 10 paces from their precise spot to the Pac-man machine at the back of the room. The pub was empty now, except for the few passed out drunks scattered around the room, their friends and the landlord included.  
“I love Pac-man,” JJ said grabbing on to the machine trying not to fall over.  
“Wanna… play,” George was slumped against the wall next to JJ trying to make out the detail in the ceiling pattern to keep him awake. “You got cash?” JJ asked. He shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out a bunch of coins. He leaned over to place the coin in the machine, this resulted in him missing, falling on to the floor along with most of his change in the process and crawling around the floor picking up all of the loose change in a flurry looking very confused. The sight was really quite funny, enough so that drunken JJ was in a fit of laughter, doubled over in amusement.

When George had finally gathered most of his change, in a time that wasn’t very impressive, he shuffled on his knees back to the machine and slipped numerous coins in, he wasn’t sure which one nor was he sure the amount actually needed but eventually the machine began flashing indicating that it was ready to use.

“Laugh all you want mate, just watch me…this game… Play,” he slowly rose from the floor and leant against the game “not gonna lose,” he mumbled to himself and started to play. Well he tried. The lights were bright, too bright for his intoxicated state and really the colours were a blur and he was too drunk to remember what the aim of the game was, the controls were unfamiliar and his hands just ran along them press the buttons at a whim stupidly. JJ came up behind him staring at the screen, if he could tell he was shit then he didn’t say anything. He just stared blankly at the screen, defiantly as oblivious to what was going on in the game as George was at this point. A minute barely passes before the animated ‘GAME OVER’ appeared on the screen. Both boys stared.  
“Oh,” was all that George said before JJ erupted in a roar of laughter. It wasn’t funny, not really anyway but JJ found it hilarious.  
“It's not funny,” George slurred turning around, again to quickly, stumbling and falling on the ground. JJ laughed harder, he filled the rooms with the sound unable to control himself. George sat up dizzily and grabbed at JJ’s leg sending JJ toppling over and landing on top of George.

“Fuckkk” George cried as the weight of JJ landed on him. After a moment of slight pain and silence, both boys looked at each other and laughed. They laughed for what felt like forever. They laughed till their lungs were on fire and they couldn’t breathe. JJ was still lying on top of George, their voices subsided and the room was silent once again. The two boys were drunk, very drunk. They say that drunken actions show what you truly desire. Some do anyway. JJ lent down to whisper into George’s ears, his blood maybe more ethanol than blood plasma right now but he was still able to catch on to George’s antics all evening. “Let’s play one last game,” he whispered softly. It was properly the most well put together sentences he’d uttered since that started drinking, no slurring or stuttering. George’s breath hitched as he waited for JJ to continue. “The first on the stop loses.” He said, he didn’t give George much time to think or say anything, he simply moved his lips from George’s ear to his lips pressing them together in a chaste kiss. Well it only stared chaste and quickly move to high school sweethearts, George didn’t even hesitate, it may have been the alcohol or his drive to win or just the pull of JJ’s sweet mix of confidence and sexiness that had him fully captured. His arms wrapped round JJ back rubbing small circles in to his muscles.

They’d reached post prom type horniness now, with a kiss sluttier than a blowjob in a parking lot. Their desire was at its peak and neither of them had broken the kiss longer than a few seconds to catch their breaths. JJ slowly began to thrust his hips forward making George suddenly aware of the rather large bulges in both their pants. The thought should have disgusted him but instead it made him groan with pleasure. He moved his hands to JJ’s bum pulling him closer to him as he moved his hips against George’s roughly. The action became more desperate and pressing and he increased his speed and licked deeper in to George’s mouth. Both boys could feel their climax rising as the lay there still fully clothed grinding against each other’s bodies searching for a release. George could feel JJ's dick pressing deeply in his with every movement and it drove him wild, he knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

And he didn’t. He pulled out of the kiss groaning deeply and crying out JJ’s name not caring if anyone could her him. He felt his pants fill up with his come, as he breathed heavily through his orgasm. JJ wasn’t far off coming quickly after George, groaning in to the crook of his neck, letting his hot breath fall on to his already flushed skin. Once they had both come they two boys relaxed. JJ slumped Next to George as he rolled of him. They were both exhausted from their orgasms and still filled with all the liquor, both of which were currently contributing to the tiredness that was taking over their bodies. They’d think about what they had done in the morning, mostly likely blaming their obscene amount of alcohol consumption (if they remembered any of this at all.) JJ turned to face George right before they were consumed by sleep, and whispering in his ear with a smile across his face and triumph in his voice “I win.”


End file.
